freddys_fazbears_pizzariafandomcom-20200215-history
Chica
Chica is one of the four main antagonists in Five Nights At Freddy's Appearance Chica is a bright yellow animatronic chicken with a spherical-shaped head, orange beak, magenta eyes, and black eyebrows. From the top of her head are three "tufts" of feathers. She has two talons from each of her orange feet. She wears a white bib that reads "LET'S EAT!!!" in yellow bubble letters, outlined in purple. The bib is flecked with tricolored triangles in patterns of three, and what appear to be tiny stylized pizza slices. Onstage, she carries a tray with her left hand. From her tray, there is a pink cupcake with two large yellow eyes, a yellow-striped birthday candle with a vinyl candle-light, buck teeth, and no wrapper. But when she leaves the stage, her cupcake will disappear. It is unknown why, or how. Like all of the other animatronics at Freddy's, she has an out-of-place set of blocky teeth sticking up from her lower beak. Her endoskeleton teeth can also be seen within the back of her mouth, though these are only clearly visible in certain cameras and angles. Locations Like Bonnie and Freddy, Chica starts the night on the Show Stage. When she leaves the Show Stage, Chica may then go to the Kitchen, Restrooms, Dining Area, and East Hall. Her movements are somewhat random, but she will always approach from the right side. The player can activate the Hall Lights to check if she's in the blind spot. As Chica gets closer to The Office, her jaw opens wider as she nears, and she starts to twitch. Chica also seems to twitch wildly when she's at the East Hall Corner, though this only occurs on the fourth, fifth, andsixth night, as well as on the Custom Night. She's also the only animatronic who will access the Kitchen area on the first two nights (as Freddy, who is the only other animatronic who enters the Kitchen, does not become active until the third night). A clashing of pots and pans will be audible, and Chica will not be visible in any other room. Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Chica's older model makes an appearance in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2''along with the three other older animatronics who have all fallen into severe disrepair. She is replaced by her newer counterpart, Toy Chica. Appearance Chica's form has been massively changed, to the point where she barely resembles her original appearance. This is due to the attempted retrofit and subsequent abandonment of the older model, in favor of Toy Chica. For a start, the feminine features have been toned down, and she appears more androgynous as a result, to contrast her more with Toy Chica. Her body seems to have minimal changes. Perhaps the most disturbing alterations are in the head area; Chica's eye sockets are now much larger than the eyes themselves, and she lacks eyebrows as well as her eyelids. Furthermore, like in the first game, her eyes are magenta in color. Like Foxy, her feet also have three talons, rather than two talons from the first game. Her beak has been reshaped and turned into a jaw like Bonnie andFreddy Fazbear have, which appears to be completely unhinged. Her beak is also more pointed, like that of an actual chicken, and she has even more teeth on her upper and lower beak. The infamous second set of teeth from the animatronic itself is also clearly visible. She has two stumps where her hands used to be, with long wires pouring forth. It also seems she is unable to lower her arms down to her side for some reason, as every instance of her has them raised and stretched out as if she is "T-posed" (models in games with no animation are generally posed this way). However, as evidenced by her appearance in the Right Air Vent, she can still raise them up, but this may also be because the small space in the air vent is forcing her arms up.